Selverian Academy for the 'Supernatural'
by WoodlandBeef
Summary: What's more dangerous than a high school full of hormonal teens and crazy teachers? A high school full of supernatural, hormonal teens and crazy teachers. Enroll at Selverian Academy where to be normal is abnormal. Let's see just how much they learn.
1. Chapter 1

Beef here!

I know it's been quite a while since I've done much of anything...too long in fact. Recently, I got back into browsing FF's archives rather than wasting my life doing nothing, and I was really inspired by some other authors and their stories. So here's my attempt at a high school-esque fan fic with the SSB characters and OCs out the wahzoo. I'm going to try and maintain updates regularly or so...but we all know how schedules work nowadays. Title and ratings are subject to change at my discretion. Characters are not owned by me, except for _my_ OCs.

**Warning:**_ Various relationships of all sorts are possible and probable. OCs are included. OOCness abounds. I'm open to ideas. Don't hate me :3_

* * *

Well, today was the day; the first day of junior year for Pit, a transfer student at his new school. For most of his life he was home schooled by his single mother, but he attended a public high school for grueling years that caused him much more trouble than it was worth. Then again, trying to blend in with a 'normal' crowd when you have miraculous, angelic, white feathered wings sprouting from your back; life is bound to be complicated beyond measure. The students at his school had always picked on him, made fun of him, all sorts of cruel things just because he was different. A few girls and boys admired Pit's appearance at first, but they soon fell under peer pressure for fear of being bullied themselves.

Consequently, the young angelic teen's self-esteem and mood had spiraled down the drain until emotions got the better of him sophomore year and he tried to end his own life. His mother's was totally unaware, up until that point, of the torturous stress that weighed down on her son's mind, but quickly put in for him to transfer to a new school. One that he would hopefully have a much better time with the students and teachers at this new establishment.

'_Selverian Academy. It doesn't look too bad' _the brunette boy mused with a hint of desperation. He really just wanted to go home and stay home, far away from where all those hurtful names and cruel jokes could bother him. Pit sported his typical school attire of slim fitting jeans, a white and blue button up shirt, and white sneakers. The gold chain necklace and engraved armband his mother had given to him at sixteen dangled loosely around his neck, and his soft, white wings were folded as close to his body as they could physically be in attempt to avoid drawing attention.

The teenage angel started up the steps to the schools main entrance, trying to blend in with the crowd of students and find the counselors' offices where he could pick up his schedule. Of course, things are never simple and easy when you want them to be. Before Pit knew what hit him, the angel was flat on his back with another person's form laying on top of him.

"Ow…" Pit groaned and tried to look at his 'attacker'. The person pushed themselves off of the angel and looked around as if lost. The boy looked to be the same age with medium length green hair with bangs that hid one of his forest green eyes. His shirt was rather small, sleeveless, and cut off at his abdomen with some odd patterning on it, but the most eye catching part of this kid's getup was his choker collar. It was a soft, black leather studded with pearls, and the golden clasp was inlaid with a large, blood red diamond. The boy flailed his arms that were covered by a net meshing down to his wrists and scrambled around to gather the books that lay scattered across the ground.

"Ooooh! Nooo! Jukai is going to punish me if I'm late!" the boy whined, but froze immediately when Pit sat up and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hello?" Pit inquired meekly. The verdant haired boy shrieked and nearly jumped a foot in the air from a kneeling position. Pit scooted back from the other teenager, while some people stood to watch what was going on. The boy turned to look at Pit with a fearful, yet innocent expression.

"Ah! I'm so sorry! So sorry, but I have to go or else I'll be punished! Byeeee" he yelped and burst through the crowd looming over them and into the school.

The angel could only blink dumbly as the crowd dispersed as quickly as it formed and they continued on, leaving Pit to sit there like a puppy left out in the rain. The boy cringed at the sudden pressure of a hand on his shoulder and turned to look at the newcomer. Pit frowned at this older looking guy who was even more scantily clad than the green haired boy from moments ago. His pants were torn in tatters, spiraling down his legs like a candy cane's design, the dark navy blue alternating with his pale grayish skin. The blue eyes of the angel traveled upwards to a tribally tattooed body and arms, and a skin tight black shirt that just covered his shoulders and chest barely. The male had two long black triangular tattoos below his eyes that burned a vibrant gold, which only seemed enhanced by his smoky gray hair with purple mixed into it.

'_Great…not even in school and I bet I've met two whores already' _Pit mentally sighed.

"Don't mind that kid…he's been trained better than a dog I'll tell you" the pale teen stated with a sly smirk. Pit felt a shudder down his spine at this older boy's voice that was smoother than silk and had a subtle, yet strangely alluring tone in it. Pit felt hypnotized by the older teen's eyes as he opened his mouth to reply, but it wasn't his voice that came out…well that was heard at any rate.

"Hey! Lucian! Don't you have some little boys and girls to go stalk you creep? Leave him alone" someone shouted. The scantily clad Lucian's smirk was replaced by a scowl as he stood up and glared at whoever it was calling him out.

"How typical of you preying on the innocent, someone who hasn't even officially started here yet too!" another person stated. Without another word, Lucian stalked off as another two teenage boys approached. They both looked much better in Pit's standards as respectable kids, but he was still a little on edge due to his sheer shyness and being the 'new kid' as one of them had so kindly reminded him.

Pit gave both males a good once over as they approached. The taller of the two had a rugged build, kind of like that which would pass as the football team captain, then again, the jersey adorning his broad shoulders couldn't have possibly been a clue. His unkempt, indigo, blue hair spiked out in every direction, although much of it was forced upwards due to a brown headband tied around his head. He had the air of a guy who was rather full of himself, but the expression on his face told the angel this fellow was indeed genuine and caring about others. Too bad the same couldn't be said about his jeans and sneakers that were grass stained and caked with dirt.

The transferring junior had to give the second boy a good two and a half times over, and suddenly felt his stomach turn over several times and his tongue become tied. A slightly shorter blonde boy with mesmerizing, crystal blue eyes accompanied the bluenette. He carried a few books close to his chest, which was covered in a green polo shirt with white under sleeves. A studious pair of rimless glasses rested on the bridge of his nose, and a pair of silver hoop earrings in his rather long and pointy ears as his only accessories. He wore a pair of beige khakis and brown loafers, but Pit was oddly more interested in staring into the eyes of the blonde, imagining himself drowning in those pools and forgetting life's troubles. Moments later, they were upon him and looking down at him with smiling faces.

"You just gonna' sit there all day, or are you going to get to class?" the blue haired teen inquired while holding out a strong hand and pulling the angel to his feet.

"I-I…uh…t-thanks…" Pit stammered, feeling the necessity to twiddle his thumbs and not look at either of them, especially the blonde.

"You're quite welcome buddy. Though I'd suggest avoiding that purple haired creeper if you know what's good for you" the football star laughed, nudging his friend with a bony elbow. The blonde shot a quick, but cold glare to his companion before returning his attention to Pit.

"Ike's right. That guy is Lucian, one of the biggest, arrogant, slutty, unscrupulous, dangerous, dirty, disgusting bastards to ever tread through this school- Ah!? Did I just say that out loud?!" the blonde yelped. The boy who was identified as Ike chuckled jovially and thumped the blonde on his back.

"That you did Link, that you did. Not that I disagree or anything. So…who might you be angel boy?" Ike asked.

"I'm…I'm…uh…Pit…just, er…transferred here…" Pit stuttered and stared at his feet timidly.

"Ah, first day? Well, I'm sure Link here won't mind showing you to Guidance to get your things. I've gotta' run to meet up with the team for tom-" Ike's sentence was suddenly turned into a stifled whimper as Link had decided to stomp on the taller boy's foot. "I think we should show Pit his way around. Zelda can wait you conniving liar" the blonde said with a easily distinguishable annoyed tone. Pit couldn't help but giggle at the face Ike was making, which seemed to pique Link's attention and he laughed too.

Ike and Link escorted Pit into the academy and accompanied him to the guidance office. When the two seniors were told they could be excused for the first two periods to give the angel a tour, Ike eagerly agreed while Link required a little bit of coaxing from the others. The three teenage boys left the office after Pit had acquired his schedule, some papers for his parents, and choosing a ring from a selection of various pieces of jewelry. The female counselor told Pit to come back at the end of the day to pick up his ring, but any day henceforth would require him to wear the ring as dictated by school rules.

"What is so big about that ring?" Pit inquired curiously as they walked through the halls. Link wished to drop off his things at his class so they headed towards the science wing.

"The ring, or whatever piece you pick in fact…they're what keeps everyone here under control and looking normal so to speak" Ike replied while holding up his left hand and showing Pit a ring just like the one he picked, although Ike's was intricately engraved with unfamiliar symbols to the angel.

"You could say that these little trinkets are what keeps Selverian Academy your average, run of the mill high school" Link stated, only adding to Pit's confusion.

The trio came to room 183, Link's biology class headed by Professor Kagerou. Link entered and Pit heard him sigh loudly for some reason. Upon entering, the angel figured out why the blonde had sighed. Aside from the trio, three other people were present in the classroom. Pit immediately recognized one, the green haired boy from earlier, who also happened to be bent over top of one of the desks with his wrists bound and an expression that was a cross between pain and pleasure. Then there was another male looming over him with a smirk and one hand planted firmly on the pinned boy.

"Tora, what did I _tell_ you about being late?" the older teen questioned. Pit took note of his features, particularly his heterochromatic eyes where the left iris was a golden amber and the right was an emerald green. His hair was silver and frosted that darkened to a slate gray towards the back of his head, and was even more unkempt than Ike's with stray locks spiking out freely in all directions. The male wore a sleeveless maroon shirt with a high collar that concealed most of his neck, and a pair of black slacks with black dress shoes.

"To always be at least ten minutes early, Jukai-sama" the verdant haired boy mewled as he squirmed under the silver haired boy's grip. Pit could only stare in disbelief as the one identified as Jukai raised his other arm up and came down hard on Tora's backside with a resounding 'smack'. The boy yelped with a rather excited expression, which elicited a surprised gasp from the angel. Link and Ike both vocalized a sound of disapproval accompanied by the sounds of a newspaper being rustled.

Pit's angelic, ice blue gaze turned towards what had to be the teacher's desk that was occupied by someone who was apparently hiding behind a newspaper. Pit noticed that the flimsy paper was quivering incessantly as the apparent person behind it continued to try and shrink more and more. The angel was about to ask a question when he someone grabbed him by the wrist and drug him out of the room. As the brunette angel was drug out from the room, he temporarily caught Jukai staring at him with those piercing eyes, a wry smirk and raised eyebrow.

"Professor, I'll be back for class after we give Pit a tour of the school. He's a new student and everything…" Link called out. The apparent Professor emitted a meek cry of acknowledgement, the paper in his hands starting to tremble uncontrollably.

"I…uh…who were they?" Pit asked timidly as Link relinquished his grip on Pit's wrist and exhaled a sigh of relief. Ike stood with his back to the cream colored wall with his hands locked behind his head.

"Jukai Sukiyaki, a senior. He's the school's lacrosse captain and probably one of the more vicious and dangerous individuals here. That look he was giving you as we left…I…don't like it" Link said quietly.

"The other kid is Tora Kouken, a junior like you. Do I need to tell you he's Jukai's little bitch essentially? He's a really nice kid and all, just involved with the wrong crowd" Ike sighed. The two seniors shared rather sullen glances which were then turned onto Pit who turned to watch some passing students in embarrassment.

"Hey, Pit. Come on, we'll show you around the school now" Link said with a warm smile. Ike lurched up from the wall and yawned loudly.

"O-Okay" Pit nodded and fell into step behind both older teens. They walked through Selverian Academy and practically covered every inch of the complex in no time flat. The angel couldn't stop smiling all the time he was with the two as Link and Ike seemed so friendly, even taking the time to introduce Pit to some of their other friends, and making sure the angel could find his way around on his own. Pit really didn't think there could be people as kind as Link and Ike in school, but then again, he was basing his judgment off of his first two years in a school that treated him terribly.

Ike bade farewell after the last part of the tour was complete to go find a girl named Zelda and get to his pre-calculus class. Link and Pit were left alone in the hall and neither said a word for a few moments of awkward silence. The blonde took off his glasses and wiped them with his shirt, while Pit rocked on the balls of his feet and hummed nonchalantly. Seeing Link's blue eyes without the glasses caused an even stranger, more awkward feeling to stir within Pit's gut. The angel was too shy to really speak up for a few reasons, one was that he was still just so nervous being the new kid, and two there was a strange feeling in his stomach when he thought about Link, almost like if he opened his mouth, words would just spill out incoherently. It was such a foreign feeling, and Pit was totally unsure how to deal with it, maybe his mom would know and she could enlighten him. The angel was suddenly roused from his daydreaming by Link's voice.

"So…uh…Pit? Do you need anything else?" the blonde asked scratching the back of his head and gazing more towards the ground.

"Hmm, no thank you. Thanks to you and Ike, I think I'll be okay with getting to classes and everything" Pit replied with as polite a smile he could muster. Link nodded and returned the smile with a strange coloring in his cheeks. The angel furrowed his brow.

"Link, are you sick? Why are your cheeks pink?" Pit asked suddenly. The blonde senior turned his head and chuckled lightly, if not a tad timidly.

"No, I'm fine. If you ever need anything, feel free to find Ike or myself. I've got to run to class, there's a test today in bio. Bye Pit!" Link exclaimed and hurried off down the hall. Pit watched the pointy-eared senior disappear around the corner, tilting his head in confusion while his wings stretched themselves.

'_What was that about?' _Pit wondered. The angel shrugged to himself and proceeded to his classroom, where he hoped he would find equally as friendly people as Link and Ike. Pit was rather surprised and happy that almost every class he attended during the day was very warm and welcoming and full of friendly individuals, and then some, but the angel tried to pay them little mind, unless they were teachers. Pit was excited that he ended up sharing two classes with Link and one with Ike, while the rest had at least one or two friends the blonde and bluenette had introduced him to during the tour. Either way, the rest of the day went off without a hitch save for the occasional awkward introduction in front of the class where the students could freely marvel at his velvety, white feathered wings.

/-|=+=|-\

'_I think I'm going to like it here' _Pit mused as he left the guidance counselor's office. Mrs. Peach, clad in her pink, flower print shirt and skirt, was extremely friendly and helpful as she showed Pit the final product of his 'identity ring'. The angel's blue eyes widened in amazement and his jaw hit the floor. The plain, silver trinket had been transformed spectacularly into an engraved masterpiece. The symbols that were sculpted into the small band all had some significance to the angel and his history as a descendant from Skyworld. Pit could only imagine the look on his mother's face when she saw this item.

The angel walked through the vacant halls and out to the front of the school, while continuously turning the ring over in his hand. The blue eyed angel decided to try the item on and without a second thought slipped the piece on his finger. There was a strange sensation that coursed through the junior and he felt something was wrong. Glancing over his shoulder, the boy's eyes widened in horror as his angelic wings seemed to disintegrate into a sparkling, snowy dust. Pit tore the ring off his hand and the wings immediately reappeared on his back completely unharmed. The boy guffawed and replaced the ring on his finger and then took it off again in fear. The process continued for several more repetitions until a familiar voice spoke up.

"You'll get used to it Pit. Don't worry" The angel looked up and spotted Link in the driver's seat of an older model of a green Buick car parked next to the sidewalk. Pit immediately blushed and returned to twiddling his thumbs when he saw the blonde and heard snickering from within the car.

"Hey guys, be nice to him. Say hello" Link scolded whomever it was in the back seat.

The back window rolled down and the angel saw three young faces looking at him with mischievous smirks plastered across their features. One looked exactly like Link except maybe a little younger, shorter, and without glasses. The other two looked to be twins in physical appearance until Pit looked more closely and realized one was a boy and the other a girl. The young faces all gazed at the angel and collectively opened their mouths in unison to speak.

"Hiiiiiii" the trio droned. Link rolled his crystal blue eyes and beckoned to Pit.

"This is my little brother Link, but just call him Toonie cause everyone else does for reasons. The twins back here are Popo and Nana. I get the unfortunate pleasure of chauffeuring them around all the time" Link said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You mean you get the glorious privilege to drive us around!" scoffed Link's brother. Popo and Nana snickered together in the back as Link vocalized his disapproving groan.

"Believe me…if I wasn't related, you wouldn't see me with these three for anything…" Link whispered, "Anyhow, would you like a ride?"

"He can just fly home can't he?" grumbled Toonie. Link shot his brother a viciously cold glare that silenced the younger blonde.

"I-I…err…th-thank you" Pit stammered with a nod and blush. Toonie was right though, Pit usually flew home on his own, only because he didn't seem to blend in on buses and he had no friends that drove back in his old school. Link smiled warmly and tilted his head towards the passenger seat.

"Well get in then. I'll take you home…just uh…could you wear your ring? I don't think you'll be too comfortable with your wings so cramped" Link said with a nervous expression. The angel looked at the blonde with frightened features, but found himself gradually feeling a lot more comfortable by looking into Link's eyes. Pit nodded and reluctantly slipped his ring on, allowing his wings to disappear in a sparkling light. The trio in the backseat 'ooohed' and 'aaahed' at the sight.

Just as a profusely blushing Pit hopped into the passenger seat, there was an earth shattering explosion that came from the school. A huge, billowing plume of smoke rose up like a snake to touch the heavens above.

'_**Roy. Jacob. Pherae! Report to the headmaster's office NOW!' **_a voice boomed over the intercom. Pit looked on in horror while the other occupants of Link's car started laughing uncontrollably.

"Roy is at it again" giggled Nana.

"Don't worry about that. Master Hand will handle it. He always does" Link said reassuringly to Pit as he pulled away from the academy.

* * *

And so it begins. I'm gonna' _try _to be regular on updates, but yeah.....

Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

_Beef here with the second installment of SAftS! I decided to upload this one now since I've been suffering from a few things; not in the least is museblock D: I've been trying to find a happy medium with what I write in one chapter and what I save for the next one, but that really hasn't been working out too well for me. Plus, trying to rack my brain to imagine what characters look like, particularly those who aren't naturally human, is quite amusing yet difficult to settle with xD Plenty more to come though, so without further a-do..._

_I do hope you enjoy! :3_

* * *

Link sat patiently in his desk, scribbling down notes furiously as Dr. K continued with a lecture on the 'illustrious' tragedy of Macbeth. The rather large and excessively hairy teacher paced back and forth with muscular arms clasped behind his muscular chest, the formal suit on him was screaming at the seams. Despite the excessive amount of hair, Dr. K was a well groomed individual with a well-spoken English accent. A pair of bifocals rested on the bridge of his large nose and the bushy goatee was an almost even length with the hair on his head.

Most of the students dreaded anything that started with Shake and ended with Speare, but then again, most English class students dreaded reading anything that they didn't choose of their own volition. There was one thing that kept students in line Dr. K's senior English classes, and that would be the fact said teacher would literally go ape-shit on you. Ike was one such student who found out the hard way last year when he cut class and was found out. The bluenette sat beside Link with a faux-dead expression plastered across his features. Maybe Dr. K wouldn't pay attention and he could sleep peacefully, Ike had been practicing sleeping with his eyes open as of late, and it looked like it might just pay off.

In front of Link sat one of his other closest friends, Kip. He was one of the shorter seniors in the class, but they guys respected him as the volleyball team captain and probably the reason why Selverian Academy ever won any trophies from volleyball tournaments. The girls tended to ogle the short blonde for several reasons, not in the least was his mouse-like cuteness. Perhaps it was his expensive, fancy sets of wheels? Maybe it was his voice. Neither Kip, Link, nor Ike ever figured it out.

Kip overall though was maybe five foot two (five foot four if you asked him personally). His hair was a medium to long length golden blonde with the tips dyed black. He seemed to always sport a pair of black jeans or leather pants, matching beater, sporty yellow and black sneakers, and then of course his trusty blazer. One would never see Kip without that article of his attire. The blazer was a sleek yellow with two black stripes that circled around the abdomen area in crescents; the forearms of the sleeves were black as well; and then on both shoulders was a half-red, half-white circle with a lightning bolt symbol emblazoned over it.

"Hey, Link. You didn't introduce me to the new kid? What's up with that?" Kip whispered as he leaned back in a fake stretch. Link continued to scribble notes, but peered over the rims of his glasses at his friend.

"It's kind of hard to introduce the new kid to someone who wasn't here, now isn't it?" he retorted sarcastically. Kip pouted and scratched the back of his head.

"Chaa, you know JP. She likes it when I give her rides" Kip said while reclining in his chair. Link stifled a laugh and rolled his eyes before returning to his notes. The shorter blonde caught this and mentally slapped himself.

"Around town on my bike you douche" Kip grumbled. Link wagged a finger at his friend and smiled as he scribbled.

"Mister Thunder! Mister Lupus! Might you two have anything important to share with the class?" Dr. K's voice boomed. Both blonde's snapped to attention and shook their heads fearfully with the rest of the class snickering at them. The English teacher folded his massive arms across his chest and grunted with a shake of his head.

"You two blokes might learn something from paying attention like Mister Greil next to you…Mister Greil…Ike? Ike you bloody id'jit!" Dr. K fumed. The bulky English teacher lumbered toward Ike in his desk who stared at and through the teacher towering over him.

Dr. K waved a massive hand in front of Ike's face, and after eliciting no response, he smirked. Link, Kip, and the rest of the class watched in mild fear, mild intrigue as Dr. K with a glint in his eye, flicked the bluenette football captain in his forehead and knocked Ike, chair and all, to the ground. The tall football star flailed around for a moment before scrambling to his feet.

"Hey! Who just flicked me in the forehead!? I was-" the senior cut off mid-sentence as he gazed up at Dr. K glowering down at him.

"Let that be a reminder to all of you. No. Sleeping. In. My. Class. Mister Greil, I want a five page essay due Friday on the causes and effects of sleep. Or else…" the hairy adult stated firmly and turned around.

"B-But coach! You know we have practice every night for the next four days!" Ike whined. Dr. K glanced at the bluenette over his shoulder and smirked fiendishly.

"Better catch up on all your sleep today then. Captain or not…you won't be slacking in my class young man" Ike slumped into his chair in defeat with Link patting him gently on the shoulder. Kip was smiling a Cheshire smile as class resumed.

/-|=+=|-\

Pit sat patiently, quietly, and fearfully in his world history class taught by Mr. Dragmire, who quickly laid out the 'golden rule' that he was to be referred to as the Dark Lord Ganondorf in the classroom. Of course, the number of students who would actually follow this 'golden rule' were slim to none. Then there was always the potential for the Gerudo historian to shove a piece of chalk or an eraser so far up your nether regions that you'd feel it in your brain for weeks even after it would have been surgically removed. At least, this is what Pit, Tora, Lucas, and Crimson were told by Link's little sophomore brother, Toonie, upon entering the class. None of the four recipients of such information handled it well; sophomore Lucas nearly passing out, and the other three who were juniors and unfamiliar with Ganondorf sat close together fearfully and near the back of the class.

"D-Do you think what Toonie said is t-true?" Tora inquired nervously. The verdant haired boy continuously glanced back from Ganondorf at the front of the room to the clock on the wall, eager for the period to end.

"…and that is how the fabulous Kingdom of Hyrule was established…" Ganon continued his dull lecture that sounded torturous not only to the students, but the teacher himself. Crimson was nearly passed out on his desk, the red and white baseball cap falling over his face. Pit was trying to be studious and take meaningful notes, while maintaining conversation with Tora, whom through the mediocre class-period, did not seem at all a bad kid.

'_Ike was right. He's really nice' _Pit mused silently with a smile, finally working up an answer to the boy's question.

"I don't know. Link told me to take anything he says with a grain of salt, but…" Pit paused as Ganondorf roared viciously and slammed both of his gloved hands on the desk that poor Lucas was unfortunate enough to be placed in. The veins were nearly bursting out of the tan skinned, Gerudo's forehead and his eyes were bulging to disturbing proportions with the snarl he gave Lucas. The poor little blonde fainted and collapsed out of his chair onto the floor.

Toonie and Popo who were both seated near Lucas scrambled out of their desks to help the fainted blonde. Ganondorf on the other hand seemed pleased with his work and folded his arms across his chest with a smirk. The black, high collar cape he wore framed his square, mahogany colored hair and beard, which only seemed to emphasize to the evil glint in the history teacher's cold eyes. Toonie was glaring daggers at Ganon who ignored the small, elfish looking boy and returned to the chalkboard.

"Now that I've gotten _THAT_ out of my system…let's move-" "You big jerk face! You can't just ignore making Lucas pass out like that!" Toonie interjected from the floor. Popo was busy cradling Lucas in his lap and trying to wake him up. The piece of chalk in Dragmire's hand was crushed in a fine powder as he turned around and gave the sophomore a glare that would make even the dead tremble.

"I'm the King of Evil, boy. I do whatever the hell I damn well please. In fact, you and your two buddies right there will be seeing me after school for extra tutoring until I say otherwise" Ganondorf growled.

"What?! Totally not fair!" Popo and Toonie shrieked in unison. Lucas, who was just starting to come to, heard the Dark Lord's decree and passed right back out.

"Fair is foul and foul is fair. My room. My rules" The history teacher smirked evilly and shrugged as the bell rang.

"So Tora…is that…Jukai, is he good to you?" Pit inquired shyly as he and the green eyed junior proceeded down the hall from the previous class. Tora was playfully sucking on his pen and humming nonchalantly beside Pit.

"Hnn? Oh, Jukai is really good to me. He treats me so well and we have so much fun, it's like a dream. And! He's really rich and gets me all these nice things, like this" Tora chirped and fiddled with the clasp of his choker. Pit wiggled his nose in thought, unsure of what to believe about that silver haired guy from his first day.

"Sounds like he's a really good guy Tora" Pit replied rather dully as he pulled out his schedule to see what class was next. The other boy giggled and nodded so innocently, it bothered Pit that Ike and Link had both warned him to stay away. Tora seemed so harmless!

"Why _thank you_, Pit was it?" a voice purred behind them. Tora yelped as a strong arm snaked around his waist and Jukai pulled him into an embrace. Pit turned around to look at the couple with a rather surprised expression. Tora was clinging to Jukai like a frightened child while the older, silver haired male had a rather mischievous grin on his face.

"Juu-sama!" Tora chimed and planted a soft peck on his lover's cheek. Jukai chuckled and cupped his free hand to the young boy's cheek, pulling him into a sensual kiss. Pit's eyes quickly diverted their gaze back to the class schedule as a strange feeling stirred within his gut. The angel found himself thinking lewd, inappropriate things about particular people.

'_I have class with Link next!' _Pit thought, suddenly excited by his self-informed news.

"Hey Tora, I'll see you later 'kay?" Pit said with a smile. Tora was still latched on to Jukai who watched the angel with a curious expression. Pit waved to them before leaving the couple behind and heading to his locker to deposit his history textbook and get his math binder. The brunette rummaged through the locker and gathered the binder in question, shutting it calmly, but froze upon seeing a certain someone leaning against the locker beside him.

"How's it going Pit?" Lucian inquired with a smirk. The brunette junior turned to the purple haired senior and blinked at him.

"I'm good. What do you want?" Pit replied with a hint of aggressiveness. He hadn't noticed that the white corneas of Lucian's eyes had changed to a shade of purple, enhancing the gold of his irises. The pale skinned teen rolled his eyes and smiled.

"I'm just saying hi. Trying to make small talk. _Sheesh_" Lucian stated with a sarcastic tone. Pit frowned and narrowed his ice blue eyes.

"You're a bad person. Link and Ike told me all about you and how you are" Pit growled. This time, it was Lucian's eyes that narrowed and a large, mischievous grin spread across his features. He wove a sort of thrall around the angel and chuckled lightly as the younger boy's eyes glazed over and his body relaxed quite a bit.

"Now that's not very nice. I just wanted to talk to you and be friends y'know?" purred the senior who was leaning closer and closer to Pit. The angel made no objections and more or less just stood there, enthralled in a stupor, unable to voice any discontent. Lucian's head drew nearer to Pit's neck and the angel could feel his hot breath caressing the tender skin.

"I've always wanted to taste an angel" Lucian whispered huskily. His tongue flicked out and was mere centimeters from the brunette's neck when a thin, sharp object flew right between Lucian's face and Pit's neck, embedding itself in the locker's hinge. Lucian blinked and then drew back quickly as a thin but painful cut appeared across the bridge of his nose. Immediately, Pit was released from his trance and shook his head in confusion.

"Such a shame Lucian Sturyovich. You know using your abilities is strictly against school policy" scoffed a voice. The pale skinned senior turned his head towards the individual with a vicious snarl across his features.

"Like I give a damn about rules" Lucian spat. Pit stumbled back as what he believed to be a skimpy shirt on the boy split down the center and opened into an immense pair of jet black, sharp-feathered, wings. A tongue of purplish fire manifested in the palm of the dark-winged Lucian and he smirked devilishly.

"You really want to start something now that I'm angry?" Pit worriedly glanced to his proverbial savior and found a slender male in rather absurdly tight pair of pants and shirt that showed off the outlines of a well-shaped figure. He couldn't see the person's face due to a cowl and fluffy tufts of blonde locks hiding nearly all of their face, save for one ruby red eye. The masked student seemed completely unfazed by Lucian's threatening and he folded his arms across his chest.

Most of the students walking by had either stopped in hopes of seeing a fight, while others were smart and took the long way around. Everyone save for Lucian and the unidentified student held their breath in eager anticipation. Well, the masked student held up three of his fingers and subtly counted down as Lucian pulled his arm back to hurl the flames. 3...2...1...

"Bur-ugh!" Lucian choked suddenly. A man burst out of the locker right behind Lucian in what had to be the strangest attire of clothing Pit ever did see. It was a kind of camouflage jumpsuit with various attachments. The adult, presumably a hall monitor, wrenched Lucian's arm up and put him into a choke hold whilst slamming the senior into the lockers.

"You again…don't you ever get tired of this?" growled the man. The pinned Lucian grunted and struggled, but couldn't break free from the man's grasp. A bunch of students started to snicker bemusedly as the hall monitor, whom Pit self-dubbed the Locker Lurker, shoved Lucian into the locker he came from. The angel's blue eyes bulged in complete shock as the locker disappeared through the floor and the wall shifted to replace the missing locker with an adjacent one.

The Locker Lurker produced a cigarette and lighter somehow and took a puff before climbing into a new locker. Pit simply watched in utter disbelief, his jaw resting on the floor with drool starting to seep out and make a puddle. For the most part, everyone else continued on their merry way save for a few other students who were just as confused as Pit.

'_What in mother's name WAS that about?!' _Pit shouted mentally.

"Otacon, this is Snake. I've just apprehended that one again. He'll be dropped off shortly. Nobody was harmed or saw anything" the gruff voice of Locker Lurker echoed from within the, what Pit believed to be small and cramped, steel storage piece for books, jackets, and backpacks. Apparently, that wasn't the case.

'_**For the last damn time Snake. Otacon quit to find a better paying job. My codename is Star Wolf. And I'll be damned if half the student body didn't just see you cop a feel on that ki-oh…it's him again…' **_a voice replied through a mix of static.

"Hey! Pit!" came Link's voice. The angel turned around to see the blonde trotting up to him with a cheerful smile. Their eyes locked for a moment and the world around seemed to slow, but they both glanced away quickly as a faint blush dusted both their cheeks. Pit then smiled at Link as the other boy with the cowl approached.

"Hello Link. Is this Pit, the new boy Zelda told me about?" the male asked, his visible eye settling on Pit's face. The brunette shifted uneasily under the piercing gaze of this new face. Link placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and smiled.

"Yes Shiek, this is Pit", Link stated and looked to the junior, "Pit, this is Shiek. Zelda's brother, a close friend of mine, and drum major for the school's band"

"O-Oh. That's really cool! Nice to meet you Shiek" Pit replied. Shiek bowed gracefully and seemed to produce a harp from thin air. The slender male strummed the harp in a fluid motion, creating a gentle, heavenly sound that sang to Pit's senses and a suddenly relaxed feeling spread throughout his body. Then the warning bell rang, interrupting the melody, and forcing them to bid farewell in order to get to class.

/-|=+=|-\

Pit and Link practically tumbled into the pre-calculus class laughing as the final bell rang, much to Mr. Wagg's chagrin. He was one of the older teachers in the school. A very scrawny man with ghostly pale, wrinkly skin; glasses that were thicker than Coke bottle bottoms; and a monotone voice that always put at least two classes to sleep entirely every day. Mr. Wagg did try and keep a fanciful appearance with his jet black comb over and matching suit and shoes. Generally he was ridiculed for it, but one can't blame him really for trying. The elderly man and the rest of the class stared at the two sprawled out on the floor.

"Link. Pit. Are you two just about done so that I may start today's lesson?" the math teacher asked with as annoyed a tone as he could muster, which was a far cry from anything intimidating. Pit and Link scrambled to their feet and bowed apologetically.

"We're sorry sir" the two friends said in unison and took two vacant seats near the back of the room. The one positive thing about Mr. Wagg was that he really didn't care whether you paid attention or not. Most students considered his class to be a free period to do other work, sleep, or quite frankly anything short of causing a major scene. Pit glanced around at his fellow classmates, then his eyes settled on Link's face that was buried in a stack of English papers.

Pit caught himself admiring Link's handsome features as the teen worked studiously on whatever he had to do. The tanned skin and piercing blue eyes behind a thin pair of glasses framed by long, golden blonde locks of hair. The brunette junior was unconsciously staring, trying to take in every subtle detail of Link's face, when the blonde's eyes shifted to the right and their gaze met Pit's own. Despite the nerve endings in Pit's neck telling him to look away, it felt like a magnet was keeping his gaze fixated with Link's. The boy reconciled that the 'magnet' was undoubtedly Link's own eyes. After what felt like an eternity, Pit managed to turn his gaze back to the teacher's smart board with blush rather prominent in his cheeks.

'_There's just something about Link…something that makes me feel so positively happy'_, Pit mused with a smile, _'I wonder if mother knows what's causing it.'_

Mr. Wagg just finished writing up a small, but rather complex algebraic equation and left it for the class to answer. A small hand shot up. It belonged to a sophomore…the only sophomore in the class. Pit could only see the back of the student who wore a red baseball cap cocked to the side and a striped yellow and blue shirt. The boy, if Pit recalled his information correctly, was the smartest sophomore in that grade and perhaps one of the smartest kids in the entire school. Poor kid was probably bullied or ridiculed all the time if he wasn't being used for answers. Pit sighed.

"Hey. Pit" Link whispered. The angel tilted his head and gazed at his friend curiously.

"Want to see a movie Friday night with myself and a few friends?" the blonde continued, pausing from his work to look at Pit with a bright smile. The junior nodded excitedly and Link's smile only grew wider.

"Cool! Can you just hang out over my house after school that day then? If not, it's alright" Link stated and returned to his work.

"I'm sure I can, but I'll have to get my mother to okay it…she's really…strict" Pit replied with a quieter tone. It was true, his mom, especially since _that_ incident really cracked down on letting Pit do anything by himself. He appreciated her concern, always had and always will, but there were times when Pit just wished she wasn't so strict. Despite not making eye contact, Link heard him and nodded. How could Pit's mother deny him a simple night out with friends, especially Link?

Come the days end, Pit was feeling more than elated about the upcoming Friday night. According to the lunch discussion, everyone was going to meet up at the theater about seven, which gave those in sports plenty of time to freshen up and the everyone else time to finish work. Ike seemed to be the only person who wasn't looking forward to Friday. Pit felt bad for him, but a good captain had to get a good education too.

The academy's grounds were filled with the chaotic din of students sharing their last bit of the day together, the rumble of the buses, and sound of car engines being started. Pit almost felt lost, but he spotted a familiar set of faces situated by their vehicles and trotted over. Link, Ike, and 'The Trio' were waiting for Pit and waved to the angel when they saw him. Pit waved back and jogged to them as a car engine roared and a yellow Ferrari sped out of the school's parking lot. Laughs, banter, and goodbyes were exchanged before piling into Link's Buick and the blonde drove off to take them home. Pit made a mental note to write in his journal again tonight; he refused to call it a 'diary' because he was a guy, but they still did the same darn thing.

* * *

_There ya go ladies and gents. A little weak in my opinion, but I've got stuff in mind! Including several more characters both canon and OC who need to make their debuts :3 I'll be back with the next chapter in due time (hopefully sooner than later) xD_

_Ciao~!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Oh god...it's been ages since I wrote anything for this ;; Forgive me for being such a terrible person! I know I was all serious about wanting to make this a complete story but I hit a huge writer's block with no ideas. Well...I lied...I have ideas, but how to work them into the story cohesively without going into outlandish things hurts my brain and makes me sad. Then there's the side track I'm trying to control so many characters and that's hard...sooooooooooo haaaaaard (no pun intended). But I seriously have more ideas! I will really try to write more of the story IF YOU ALL GIVE ME MOTIVATION...advice, crticism, requests, whathaveyou just leave me something pleeeeeaaaaase? I'll love you forever!_

_Without further ado...here's the third (finally albeit badly written) installment! There's some drama between the crushing couple, but things just might work out. _

* * *

The end of the week was here, and that meant two important things; first, there would be no school until Monday, and two, he was to spend the night out with a bunch of friends, particularly Link. The brunette angel could barely keep himself under control and his cerulean eyes sparkled with excitement. Now the matter at hand was to get through the day with as few complications as it was possible.

There always was the potential of a 'mishap' or two given the nature of several students where even the Suppressor trinkets couldn't completely negate their natural instincts. Pit dreaded such encounters, especially if they encompassed a particular guy by the name of Lucian Sturyovich. Thankfully, the angel had more than plenty of new friends who were on the lookout for Pit, and he was ever so grateful. It was a little hard to swallow that he fit in so well with the populous of Selverian Academy, but Pit finally, truly felt like he fit in. Not to mention the growing feelings he held for Link. Perhaps the movie night might give Pit a chance he so desperately wanted, but the real thing weighing down on the brunette's mind was confronting his mother.

Palutena was a very kind, warm, loving woman who did her best in every manner to provide for Pit in spite of being a single, working mom. Sometimes it got a little much, but Pit loved his mother all the same, understanding that she was simply trying to fill all the missing gaps. He just was afraid of what she might say when Pit revealed his feelings to her, but that would have to wait for another day. Tonight was all about Pit, his friends, and a night of fun. All that he had to do was endure a few more periods of instruction by his teachers, whom had proven themselves just as strange if not stranger than their students on more than one occasion.

/-|=+=|-\

Link was seated at his desk in biology, awaiting for Professor Kagerou to show up and start class. It was really strange that the professor wasn't in his room. Link, and probably every other student under Kagerou's guidance, seldom spotted the chocolate haired, black glasses donning bio teacher outside of the classroom. He had a seemingly incessant fascination with bugs and was almost always found observing or taking care of his collection in the class terrarium. Some speculation by other students believed that the Professor was a bug himself, but proof of that as fact or fiction has yet to be uncovered.

Truth be told, Link was quite eager for the coming evening. A grin spread across the blonde's features as he pictured himself and Pit along with their group of friends strolling into the movies. Link wasn't going to call it a 'group date' for the sake of the fact that Pit and he were not a couple, but there's always room to fantasize and hope.

"Wipe the drool off your face Linky. Sheesh, you're worse than Kip when it comes to sports cars" a girl's voice chirped and a familiar, pink clad form plopped down on Link's desk.

"Oh, h-hello JP" Link replied shyly, a blush crossing his features. JP crossed her legs and flipped her long, wavy pink locks as she turned her large, sea foam green gaze into Link's sapphire eyes with a mischievous smile curling her lips.

"It's been two weeks since Pit started coming here. When are you going to man up and ask him out?" she asked, wagging a finger in front of the blonde's face. Link faked a yawn and attempted to playfully bite JP's finger.

"That's exactly why! He's only been here for two weeks. I'm…just…waiting for the right time. W-What if he doesn't like me like that?" Link responded. JP rolled her large eyes and sighed deeply. The slender loli girl reached out and pushed Link's glasses up on his nose and then poked him in the forehead. The blonde senior recoiled back from the offending finger and pouted at his friend.

"You can't be serious Linky. Two weeks or two years; everyone can see how you two are around each other. Nobody's asking you to kiss or anything, just ask him tonight alright?" JP stated and hopped off Link's desk. The roseate girl smoothed down her frilly pink skirt as Link opened his mouth to reply. He was sadly cut off by the door being thrown open as another girl sauntered through the portal followed by a sulking, or was it embarrassed, Professor Kagerou. Link saw JP's eyes follow the girl with an icy, cold glare.

"Hello…_Yami_" the pink haired girl greeted with an underlying maliciousness. Link winced at his friend's tone as the other, purple haired female, sauntered past them with a wink and a smile. The blonde never quite fully understood why his good friend, JP, and Yami Kousei were at odds with each other. All he knew was that it related to some kind of issue pertaining to the time before Kip and JP started dating. Link shrugged because he found Yami to be quite a nice girl, at least, from first impressions at any rate. Ike always thought JP was jealous of Yami's looks, and what girl in their right mind wouldn't?

Yami was a senior just like the rest of them of average height and possessed a nearly perfect hourglass frame. Wherever she brought her body, the eyes of many were sure to follow. Her shoulder length, purple hair framed her face in the front, while the back is pulled up into a high ponytail. It really did compliment her alabaster skin and indigo eyes quite well. Her clothing was one of an exotic mix, well it definitely wasn't your average tee shirt or blouse. Yami's prominent bust was covered by a high collar, net mesh shirt cutoff at her midriff; which was then covered by a dark purple, silken scarf that wrapped around her chest and neck several times over. The rest of her was fairly exposed aside from the silken black pants that tucked into her two-inch heel, leather boots. One couldn't be sure if the girl enjoyed all that ogling, but they could be sure she knew how to carry herself.

Yeah…it was her looks…or…was it some kind of reputation that Link was unaware of?

Not that JP wasn't a cute girl either. Although shorter, JP lacked the curvature that Yami possessed, her petite, doll-like appearance and astonishingly amazing singing voice could woo the heart of many both male and female. What could one expect from someone who heads the school's choir while singing opera and modeling in her spare time. Link felt slightly envious of Kip as he gave the smaller blonde's girlfriend another once over.

JP was wearing her typical attire, which consisted of a small, pink blouse and matching knee-high skirt with lacy white frilling around her collar, sleeves, and skirt hem. The small of her back was encircled by a large magenta ribbon with matching bows on the tops of her pink clogs. Then again, just about everything was a pale shade of red excluding the knee high, white, pure cotton stockings and JP's natural vanilla complexion. What Link was admittedly envious of about JP above all, though he wouldn't openly admit it, was her long, wavy, pink locks with that characteristic swirling curl above her forehead that was almost always present. JP's hair looked immensely soft and were in fact so if one could touch her locks. Not to sound too girly, but Link secretly wished his hair could be as soft and well groomed as JP's although many of his friends assured him that he had very soft, silken locks himself.

The one thing Link was not envious about his friend Kip, was having to tolerate JP's insatiable desire for attention and her ego that swelled and deflated like a balloon. Nope. Not one bit was Link jealous of that relationship.

"Ahem…", Professor Kagerou coughed nervously, "…to-…today we're going to discuss the differences between reproductive cycles of plants versus animals" The teacher seemed to be sweating nervously, but one could never really tell as his eyes were always hidden behind a pair of jet black spectacles that many of the man's students were admiring of. A few students sniggered immaturely at the sheer mention of the word 'reproduction' because everyone from grade four onwards could immaturely associate it with a more…amusing term.

Although obviously flustered, the professor remained as indignant or ignorant of the students' behavior as he began to display a power point. Of course, to the poor man's luck, the first slide was of a cutaway of a human female's body. Several of the students sniggered again as Kagerou fumbled for the clicker to move to the next slide.

"Oh but Professor! Aren't we supposed to _know_ the female reproductive parts as well?" Yami called out, shooting the man a sultry glance that only he caught. The spectacled man immediately froze in place. Thankfully the lights were out or the class would've seen nervous sweat pouring down his face in buckets.

"T-That's…a l-lesson…for another t-time. Th-This is just dif-differences between plants a-and animals" stuttered the teacher. Yami was amused by his response, though all she did was smile and rest her chin in her palm.

"I'd think that discussing sex would be left for health class not biology ah?" Jukai commented. The spiky haired senior reclined lazily in his desk with his lover, Tora, resting against his muscled frame. How Tora got his desk out of the row and next to Jukai's without making noise, and why Professor Kagerou didn't stop him or reprimand him was baffling to many of the other students, but after two years of the same behavior, they gradually accepted it as the norm.

The teacher, stunned by the comment, had backed up into the wall as far as the solid brick, wood, and drywall would allow. To be frank, someone of lesser attentiveness could've probably mistaken the professor to be a pinup or wall hanging. Link sighed as he looked at the clock. Boy was it going to be quite a long class period.

/-|=+=|-\

Lunch time had become probably the most looked-forward-to event out of Pit's entire school day; the movies didn't count because that was after school. First off, it meant only two classes left and secondly, almost all his friends were present at this lunch. Pit looked around the cafeteria that was slowly crowding with hustling and bustling bodies hungry for their well-sought after meal. Might as well get in line now so he could get a good seat in the courtyard.

The brunette started to take a step when something long and wooden caught the boy's leg and then he felt another body collide with his. Pit fell with the person landing on top of him who lingered far too long in the scandalous position that the angel was comfortable with. Not to mention the blush warming the boy's cheeks as he swore this person had violated him and his private posterior that was most certainly off limits! Pit was flattered-sort of-but disturbed more so at this person's actions.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry. I didn't _see_ you there, but as you can most certainly not see I'm blind, BLIND JOKE!" the white haired boy cried out. Pit visibly cringed at the shrill ending of his statement and the brunette's eye and mouth twitched at the male's bad joke.

"Oh…it-it's nothing…just try to watch where you're going" Pit replied awkwardly.

"I'd love to _watch_ where I'm going, but I can't see where it went because I'm blind, BLIND JOKE!" the boy cried again before starting to ramble on about some other nonsense. Pit grappled with the sudden urge to sock the guy in his mouth just because he wouldn't be quiet, but after a quick observation, he sort of felt bad for the guy.

The person rambling on before him had medium length white hair and a body hidden beneath a baggy blue hoodie and even baggier pants. A cane was protruding from one of the boy's sleeves, but what really struck Pit was the pale blue eyes the other possessed.

'_He must actually be blind' _Pit thought and mentally slapped himself for insulting the other male.

"Oh…uh…"

"I'm Will by the way"

"Will! I…err…I'm sorry. I didn't know" Pit said apologetically. The white haired boy chuckled jovially as he got to his feet, leaning down at Pit and offering a hand to help the angel up. The way those blind eyes looked at the angel unsettled him. It was like they could see his soul and Will knew exactly where Pit was. Timidly taking the proffered hand, Pit was helped to his feet and then brushed himself off.

"Th-Thanks…I-I'm Pit" Pit said. Will grinned while seeming to look at his free hand and wiggle the five digits in a strange manner.

"Yup! I'd say 'I _see _you have a nice ass Pit', but unfortunately I can't see because I'm blind, BLI-" "WILL!" a new voice interjected. Nevertheless, the blind boy's words caused the brunette to freeze up, slap both hands to his backside, and his face turn as red as Crimson's hat in a furious blush. The newcomer was another boy, who was just a tad shorter than Will, clad in a navy singlet and faded navy long pants. What confused the angel even more was the 'utility belt', heavy duty gloves, and (literal) construction helmet atop the teen's head.

"I'm sorry. Will didn't cause you any problems did he?" the brunette inquired to Pit whose face remained flush with embarrassment. The angel feverously shook his head, his chocolate locks flopping left and right in tandem with the motion.

"I don't _see_ how I caused him any trouble Ruben, but then again, I can't see much of anything because I'm blind, BLIN-MMPHMMPHM" Will's cry was muffled by one of boy's gloved hands clamping over his mouth. The boy named Ruben chuckled nervously at Pit before dragging Will away.

"Oooh Ruben! Are we going to have some _fun _now? See you later Pit! Oh wait…I can't because I'm blind, BLIND JOKE!" Will's shrill, erratic cry still was clear even over the roar of the cafeteria. The angel sweat dropped at the blind boy's rather ridiculous 'joking' manner, some color finally fading from his face as the two left him. Pit didn't even notice that Will's cane was not in the boy's hand anymore.

Pit stood in the middle of the cafeteria floor taking deep breaths while trying to regain what little composure he did have when a strong arm came from seemingly no where and wrapped him up in a friendly embrace.

"Hey hey! What's up Pit?" Ike's throaty laughed rumbled. The brunette smiled inwardly and attempted to reply though his face was being smothered in Ike's broad, muscular chest.

"Mm hmmnn phmm mmfmm mmnn hmn" Pit replied. The spiky haired bluenette of a football star blinked momentarily at the feeling of Pit's hot breath against his chest before laughing and releasing the angelic boy.

"Sorry Pit. I didn't quite get that. Sounded like you had a mouthful" snickered Ike. Pit's cheeks turned rosy again, although the brunette was capable of laughing and playfully punching his friend in the shoulder.

"I said…'Well, someone copped a feel on me' Anyways, how're you Ike?" Pit replied nonchalantly. Ike furrowed his brow in concern noticing Pit's cerulean irises flitting from left to right, up, down, and all around. Ike looked at him with a frown playing at his lips.

"Someone…did what now?" Ike inquired as he and Pit got in the lunch line.

"Oh, uhm, this blind guy, Will. We bumped into each other and I think he copped a feel on my…err…" Pit drawled off gingerly clasping his fingers together behind his back and wobbling back and forth on his heels. Ike shook his head before patting Pit on his back.

"Well, at least he didn't say anything to offend you right?" Pit stopped wobbling and feigned a smile.

"N-No" he chuckled nervously. Ike grinned at him and pulled the smaller boy into a headlock, giving him a playful noogie while they waited for the few people in front of them to be served. Pit squirmed, albeit futilely, against Ike's strong grip.

"I hope you're ready for tonight Pit. S'gonna be a lot of fun for everyone" Ike chuckled as they accepted their trays from the cafeteria staff, which consisted of a rather clone-like staff who didn't truly have any particular names other than Dee or Doo for the respective genders. The two friends exited the interior part of Selverian Academy's cafeteria and looked to take up seats with the rest of the posse outside in the courtyard. It was just the right temperature for a sunny autumn day. Not too hot, but not too cold; and then how the leaves began to change color. Into those beautiful shades of reds, yellows, and oranges; like a natural inferno, cool to the touch and pleasing to the eye. A marvel of nature that truly fascinated the angel and he figured he'd probably never quite fully understand.

"Ooooh Piiiit! IIIIIIkeeee! Heeelllooooo" came JP's melodious voice. Ike and Pit quickly spotted the roseate girl not because she was almost standing on the table waving at them, but because of her notoriously pink attire. The two boy's hurried over with their lunch trays to Kip, Zelda, JP, and Link seated at the table. Kip and JP were presumably together on one of the three benches and Ike to the vacant seat next to his own girlfriend, Zelda. That left the third and final bench with the only vacant spot left, next to Link, which JP patted encouragingly for Pit to take.

'_Oh no…I-I…feel it again. This strange…queasy feeling in my stomach' _Pit murmured to himself as he slowly situated himself beside Link. Normally, Pit had to sit next to Link anyways, but he never really got bothered so much for sitting next to his crush. Then again, the brunette's mind drifted to last night's journal entry (more like a miniature novel) that he wrote as well as the upcoming evening out with the group to the movies. Pit's leg unconsciously brushed against Link's and the two glanced at each other briefly before directing their eyes elsewhere. Thankfully none of the other four friends present caught it, or if they did, they hid it pretty darn well from either boy.

'_I-I don't know if I can do this!' _Pit thought with timid fear. Perhaps it was the fear of rejection, perhaps it was his confusion, perhaps it was just looking at the slop they served him for lunch that made the angel's stomach churn and go through an acrobatics act. Then…his mind drifted off into a region that was supposed to only happen in private, at home, and seldom even then because the brunette was so nervous.

"Pit? Sweetie?" Zelda inquired having noticed the boy's expression start to twist into something silly, but adorably silly. The brunette snapped back to reality wiping his mouth with the provided napkin to ensure there was no drool or nose bleeding. JP smirked to herself as she had a pretty vague idea what just happened with the baby faced brunette considering he hadn't even taken a bite to eat yet.

"Uh-Uh…yes Zelda?" Pit replied rather late. The entire table except for Link was pretty much aware of just what was going on with the brunette. Then again, they knew what was going on with the blonde too, except that he had a general better control over himself.

"We were wondering if you had any movie suggestions for tonight?" Zelda asked, as one of her elegantly manicured hands laced together with Ike's.

"Uhm…well…what did you guys come up with?" Pit responded while racking his own brain for any potential suggestion. It wasn't like he really thought about the actual movie itself, being too preoccupied with his own little fantasies was far more important it seemed.

"I thought seeing the latest Twilight would be a good romantic movie" Zelda said with a shrug although knowing full well that Ike and Kip's expressions darkened considerably at the mention of that movie series. Link's ears perked at the mention of one of his favorite series' names and looked over at his male friends. Pit seemed the only one not distraught at the mention of Twilight's name; Ike and Kip because they hated that movie, Link because he didn't want anyone to know he liked it.

"Well…there's also…The Last Airbender" Kip suggested, although all of them had heard the reviews and it seemed to put them off the choice. JP suggested the latest Shrek with Ike then adding Ironman 2. None of the four options really struck fancy with the group so they looked to Link and Pit expectantly.

"Link? Pit? Do you two have any ideas?" JP inquired, reveling in the startled nervousness both boy's shared. The four glanced back and forth from the blonde to the brunette several times awaiting an answer.

"U-Uhm…what about R-Robin Hood or Prince of Persia?" Link offered. Pit looked curiously at his blonde crush. Both movies had been on the tip of the brunette's tongue. What a coincidence! The others nodded approvingly as they rolled the options around in their heads. Pit smiled to himself as everyone turned to him.

"Pit?" they inquired in unison. The angel immediately froze, his cerulean eyes darting from each person's face nervously before coming to rest on Link's ocean blue pools boring into him. Pit felt his lungs swell as he sucked in a breath, feeling himself being pulled into a hazy stupor.

"Pit." Kip stated firmly. The shorter blonde's voice immediately snapped the angel back to reality again and he shook the daze from him. Zelda and JP exchanged a knowing glance with each other, a sly smirk occupying each girl's lips.

"I…I…uh…don't mind. Whatever you guys pick is a-okay with me!" Pit chortled nervously. JP leaned closer to the brunette and locked her seafoam green gaze with his cerulean one.

"It's only customary for the new _couple_ to pick the movie on their first date" the roseate said in a seductive tone.

"WHAT!"  
"WHAT!"

The two oblivious, crushing boys shouted in unison slamming their palms on the table and standing up staring bewildered at their petite friend. Zelda tried to failingly stifle a laugh behind her slender hand while JP giggled playfully. Ike and Kip snickered together.

"I always knew you were into boys Link!" Ike laughed jokingly. The blonde seemed genuinely affronted at the comment as his eyes widened and blush deepened. Pit was equally as affected, innately curious as to whether his crush perhaps had preferences that would've made his heart flutter if they were true. Unfortunately, the blonde's stuttered response did just the exact opposite.

"I-I am…m-most definitely _NOT _into g-guys!" Link cried before plopping back down in his seat with arms folded across his chest and an adorable pout playing at his lips as he silently fumed. The angel would've wanted to attack Link right there were it not for the blonde's words. Pit's heart sank like a stone, the sensitive organ pierced by a searing hot blade, upon hearing those words uttered from his crush's mouth. The brunette looked up at the puffy white clouds filling the sky and blinked back tears, fighting down the urge to flee from his friends and crush.

'_I…should've…figured. Stupid me…' _the angel mentally sighed.

JP immediately noticed Pit's change in behavior and kicked Ike in the shin as the big lummox was about to say something else that would've undoubtedly make things worse. The bluenette yelped and was about to angrily ask why when the roseate's death glare silenced him. JP could be so damn intimidating at times.

"Pit, are you going to sit down?" Zelda asked, quickly trying to take their mind's off of what just happened. The angel blinked and nodded, smiling a transparent smile that both females easily saw through. It pained them to not simply push the two obvious crushers together, but neither looked to happy at the moment. Then again, perhaps this would be exactly what they need when they do get together; because both girl's knew it would be happening in a matter of time.

"Well, why don't we just decide later tonig-" "HEY! BACK OFF NESS!" a youthful voice screamed from the opposite end of the courtyard. The six pair of eyes turned to gaze across the courtyard at Link's younger brother and his own little ring of friends…or enemies depending on the situation.

Toonie was flailing his arms about wildly, while the red capped boy named Ness was giving him 'the look'. 'The look' was simply an unintentionally arrogant expression with pursed lips and raised eyebrows. Toonie seemed incessantly offended by Ness's actions even though the bookworm of a sophomore seemed to be one of the most passive people in the entire school. Little did most people know, the bookworm was also an exceptional baseball star and had a severe crush on a certain someone.

"What do you think you're doing offering your milk to Nana when I clearly offered _mine_ first?" mini-Link growled. Ness shrugged nonchalantly.

"I was just giving Nana my extra milk. It's not like I was going to drink it anyway" the raven haired boy retorted. Popo was looking back and forth between the two arguing with a vein of irritation throbbing on his temple. Lucas was smiling nervously and waving his hands in a 'please cool down' gesture. Nana was the only one who seemed unfazed by the turn of events. She cupped the milk bottle in both her hands and sipped it delicately as if it were a scalding hot cup of tea. It was an interesting tangled mess of relationships, both friendly and more so, that the five shared. They were in fact-for all intents and purposes-the best of friends, but they argued like this more frequently as of late as hormones began to kick in no doubt.

Nana wouldn't openly admit it, but she loved the attention and admired a certain older, purple haired, girl student who commanded attention.

"Alright! You two better shut up about my sister before I knock some sense into both of ya'!" Popo commanded while mock rolling up his sleeves and taking off gloves.

"G-G-Guys…stooop…everyone's _staaaariiiing_" Lucas whispered timidly. Of course nobody paid the shy blonde any mind as the other boys were glaring at each other. It was such a glare that one could see the dagger-like sparks battling with each other. Nana yawned and got up.

"Boys, I'm going to go now. _Play nice_" she giggled before sauntering off with an obvious sashay to her hips. Back at the older table, there was a vicious crunch as JP unconsciously squeezed the life out of her water bottle with a very fake smile.

"O-Okay…bye…Nana" Lucas responded. Toonie and Ness stopped glaring at each other long enough to let their eyes follow their pink clad best friend. Popo bonked both of them on the head before grunting and sitting back down. Once the girl was out of range, it seemed like the tension between the younger boys went with her and they were laughing jovially once more as if nothing happened.

'_I don't know whether to think that's strange…or amusing' _Pit murmured to himself. A faint smile played at his lips over the scene, although his mind was still focused on those dreadful words Link spoke earlier. The angel sighed and pushed around his last chicken nugget with his fork, having lost his appetite. Link had disappeared beneath the pages of one of his textbooks, which was a common habit for the blonde when he was thinking or simply avoiding the others.

"You gonna' eat that?" Ike asked with a grin. Pit blinked at the bluenette, but smiled and offered the senior the scraps of his lunch. Kip looked at his watch and gestured to everyone that they should get ready to go as lunch was just about up. That left two more classes and then just a few hours until the movie. Pit's stomach was doing flips and churning again, not because of the butterflies this time, but because of the dread about the night to come. Oh well. He said he'd go, so might as well go.

/-|=+=|-\

Link, Pit, and the troublesome trio piled into the blonde's Buick at the end of the day after bidding farewell to their friends. Toonie and Popo were spared having to stay for remedial lessons with Ganon because, it seemed, the King of Evil's Friday night had already been scheduled ahead of time. What that possibly could've entailed, was beyond any one of the academy's students and faculty. Pit reclined against the seat, resting an elbow on the armrest of the door and staring blankly out the window. He had originally been so excited to get to finally go to Link's house even if it was only for a little bit before the movie. The lunch scenario had taken that excitement and turned most of it to dread.

'_How…ugh…I can't tell Link how I feel' _the brunette sighed mentally. The trio in the backseat were chattering away happily, talking about all sorts of random things that they planned on doing throughout the Friday night. Despite being the driver, Link couldn't help but notice Pit's sullen appearance. He wanted to ask what was wrong, but the blonde knew the trio in the back would make things much worse before they got better. So instead, the two older boys sat in relative silence for the trip to Popo and Nana's house where they dropped off the three.

"Be good Toonie. Don't give Mister or Miss Flurry any trouble!" Link called out to his younger sibling. The younger turned around with a big smirk.

"I should be telling you the same thing Linky. Don't make a mess now" Toonie said jokingly and stuck his tongue out. Link guffawed at his sibling's comment, but the younger boy had run off already before his elder could reprimand him. Pit caught the comment as well although he wasn't quite sure what it meant. The blonde sighed and rested his forehead against the steering wheel trying to diffuse the pink from his cheeks.

"I'm going to strangle him one of these days…" murmured Link.

"L-Link?" Pit spoke up. The blonde looked up and over at Pit with his beautiful eyes and Pit was once again enraptured by his friend's appearance.

"Pit?" Link returned. The brunette was yet again pulled from his daze.

"Y-Yes?"

"Were you going to say something?"

"N-No…nothing" Pit said, having suddenly become interested in twiddling his thumbs. How would he ever get to ask Link anything if he always zoned out like that! Not to mention ask him what Toonie meant? The angel mentally kicked himself as Link nodded and drove them the short way back to his home.

Link's abode was a fairly average two story home much like Pit's, except instead of being a white exterior, Link's home was green. The angel couldn't help but admire the landscaping and gardening adorning the yard though. Probably it was because it was Pit's first time actually being to Link's house. Whoever did the gardening had some serious knowledge about what they were doing. Pit couldn't help but think how jealous his mother would be because she loved gardening herself.

"Well, here we are. Hope you can make yourself at home because we'll be here for a little bit" Link chuckled.

"Are your parents home?" Pit asked out of curiosity. Link's immediate response was the blood rushing to his cheeks as he stammered out a flustered response.

"N-No…d-do you m-mind?" Pit shook his head although he was genuinely surprised. He was hoping to meet Link's family, but being home alone with Link was an even bigger shock. Pit only wished his heart wasn't racing because the extra lead weight it carried was getting unbearable painful.

'_I-I can't tell him…he'd think I'm so…weird' _Pit thought exasperatedly as he slowly trailed in behind the oblivious blonde. Link gave Pit a small tour of the house which was unnaturally clean in certain rooms while the other rooms were abhorrently messy. The angel wondered how it was possible as he followed Link to the living room where an amply sized television and very soft couch and loveseat were located.

"Would you like a drink and snack?" Link asked. Pit responded with a slight nod and his blonde friend disappeared to the kitchen. Taking in his surroundings, Pit's eyes were drawn to a series of pictures hanging against the wall. The brunette's brow furrowed in confusion and he walked towards the pictures to get a better view. The angel was surprised at what was printed on those photographs.

One photograph showed what looked to be a younger Link and Toonie in an amusement park of some sort with two older men standing on either side of the boys and all four of them were smiling. The one man closer to Toonie had medium length blonde hair like the boys and the same blue eyes. The other man was bulkier with his toned body showing through the t-shirt and shorts; his hair was shorter, gelled in an unkempt manner, and had a finely trimmed goatee. Pit looked to another picture.

This one depicted the two adults hanging off each other with martini glasses at a tropical bar that must've been from a vacation. Pit continued to peruse the portraiture and his mind began to formulate some questions. One picture showed two dogs and the blonde man hanging around a campfire. The angel studied a picture that showed Link and Toonie battling against each other with swords and shields. Another one, and quite possibly Pit's unconscious favorite, was the picture of Link topless with a bow in hand in the middle of loosing an arrow. Link's body was quite toned, not as much as a body builder, but more like a swimmer and the angel had to wipe the corner of his mouth as he could tell drool was forming.

'Wow…I wonder if Link still has that-' "I see you've found the family pictures" Link's voice interrupted with a sullen tone. Pit whipped around immediately and started to apologize as the blonde set the soda cans and bag of chips on the table.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I…" "It's fine, really" Link cut in again offering a faint smile to the angel.

"Family?" Pit blurted out without thinking. Link didn't show any emotional signs of pain or guilt until his eyes met with Pit's for the umpteenth time that week. The underlying emotion stung at the angel's heart like a hot knife. The spectacled blonde sighed and walked over to Pit, pointing at the first picture.

"Yeah. Those guys…they're my dads; Sirius and Remus" The brunette's jaw would have dropped all the way to the floor if that had been physically possible. Two dads! Pit never would have guessed that about Link's parents, and the irony was almost bittersweet for the angel. He suddenly felt a mixture of emotions that altogether made his stomach churn and fold on itself. Pit rocked on the balls of his feet and purposefully avoided Link's eyes because he could feel the word vomit building up inside. Link didn't seem to notice or he pretended not to notice and turned to take a seat on the couch.

"Well…wanna' watch something while we wait for movie time?" Link inquired. Pit nodded and shuffled to the loveseat so the duo could pass the afternoon. The angel had so many questions he wanted to ask, but something told him that they would have to be saved for later.

/-|=+=|-\

It was movie time. Link and Pit met up with Kip and JP in the theater's parking lot. Ike and Zelda were on their way from picking up Marth and Roy. Pit and Kip were sitting on the small blonde's motorcycle and making small talk. JP had corralled Link into his car and looked at him vindictively.

"Just what was all that about at lunch today? Don't you like him? Link! Look at me!" JP demanded. The blonde cast the roseate a sideways glance and sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Can we not talk about this, JP? Please?"

"No we can not not talk about this! Look at him Link, he's perfect for you" JP stated firmly. The pink haired girl was getting red in the face and her cheeks were puffing out, a tell tale sign that JP was upset and angry. Now wasn't the time to be fighting about this.

"JP! Drop it! I don't want to talk about it!" Link shouted. Despite the car doors being closed, Kip and Pit both heard something come from the car and made their way over. JP was taken aback by Link's outburst, but she realized that perhaps she was being a little too pushy with the blonde.

"I'm sorry Link" the girl apologized and climbed out of Link's car. The blonde hid his face in his hands while the others conversed outside his car. Hopefully nothing would cause any extra grief for him or Pit. Link wanted to admit he had feelings for the brunette angel, but he was so unbelievably worried and shy. Then again, JP was probably right that his lunchtime outburst had probably caused potential problems. He only prayed he hadn't hurt Pit's feelings at that time.

Link started to climb out of his car when Ike's jeep sped through the lot and screeched into the neighboring parking space. The backseat passenger door swung open and out stumbled the cobalt haired Marth clad in his typical designer clothing. His hair, normally falling in sweeping locks, was strung up in a ridiculous windswept manner as the slender teen shakily wobbled from Ike's jeep towards Link.

"Good…gods…Ike drives like a madman" Marth wheezed and fell forwards into Link.

"Liiiiiiiink!" cooed the voice of Marth's boyfriend and lover, Roy. The fiery haired troublemaker flew out of the jeep and glomped Link who had just steadied Marth. Link fell onto the pavement with Roy on top of him. The blonde blushed faintly as he knew his spiky, crimson haired amigo had stolen a quick peck as he always managed to do in his overzealous greetings without anyone else noticing. Sometimes Link wondered if Roy would've dated him instead of Marth had they met first. Roy sat up and smiled at Link with his boyish features that radiated mischievousness, something the he was notorious for throughout the entire academy. Roy and Marth were like fire and ice in personalities, but they had been together since they met back when Marth was a sophomore and Roy a freshman.

Marth was taller, a year older, with cobalt hair and eyes who was almost always calm and very difficult to ruffle. When you're the heir to one of the biggest empires in the region, it's something one probably has to get the hang of at an early age. Marth possessed a kind of grace about him that fit his form quite well particularly being one of the school's dance team captains. Consequently, Marth has been considered very effeminate by most of the school for his love of fashion and hours upon hours spent grooming himself.

Then there was Roy, who offset Marth in such a way that it only fit well that they were together. Shorter, younger, ice blue eyes, and fiery red hair that mimicked his personality. Roy was also a rather important figurehead amongst the region, primarily due to his sickly father. Boisterous and outgoing, Roy has been the life of the party everywhere he went, although he usually ends up getting himself in trouble with his antics. Nothing has ever come of it across his three years thus far at the academy, which might have something to do with that MVP title he's held in the soccer league. There was only one thing Link knew Roy might love almost as much as Marth, and that was the redheads love for playing his guitar and going to concerts.

"How are you Liiiink?" Roy cried with delight. The blonde couldn't reply as the redhead was presently crushing his abdomen. Marth rolled his eyes at the face Link made and hoisted Roy off the blonde. The redhead pouted at his significant other, but it didn't last as he planted a soft kiss on Marth's cheek.

"Thanks Marth, and I'm doing swell Roy" Link said with a smile as he got back to his feet. The rest of their group had convened to settle on a movie choice.

"Alrighty! Let's get moving guys, these tickets won't buy themselves" Ike called and beckoned for everyone to follow.

"Zelda, weren't you going to ask Sheik if he wanted to come?" JP asked. The brunette female shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah…I put it out there, but…uh…he had already made plans" JP frowned and shook her head.

"I understand he didn't want to be the odd man out, but with his looks…shoo…Sheik could have anyone he wanted! Why is he still single Zel?" Zelda glanced at the roseate and laughed lightly. The pink haired girl failed to see what was amusing and sighed.

"So…what movie did we all agree on?" Kip interjected. Ike looked at Zelda who looked at Marth and Roy who looked at JP together and she turned her gaze over to Link and Pit who were dawdling behind them. The blonde and brunette froze when they felt everyone's eyes on them.

"Pit. Link. Did you think of a movie?" The two looked dumbly at their friends like a deer caught in headlights. Nervous banter was exchanged between the two boys.

"Pit, you can pick"

"No, Link you pick"

"Pit I insist"

"Link! You pick! I'm just along for the ride"

"Same here!"

"Err…"

"Will you two shaddap and just pick something. Gods…you two are as indecisive as ten year old girls"

"I take offense to that Ike"

"What Marth?"

"Hmm?"

"What did you say?"

"Me? I said nothing"

"You totally said something"

"I totally did not"

"Are you getting smart with me?"

"I can't be _smart_ with someone as dumb as you"

"Oooohhh…that was dirty Marth. _Diiiiirrrtyyy_"

"You wouldn't know dirty if it came up to you and rubbed itself all over your face"

Roy, JP, Zelda, and Kip exchanged glances and slapped a palm to their foreheads, sighing deeply at the continual exchange between Marth and Ike. Pit and Link finally settled on Prince of Persia for their movie, but had taken more of an interest in the playful argument between the bluenettes. Some ten minutes later, Ike finally conceded to Marth's adept skill at bickering.

"Ahaa…I win _again_" Marth cooed victoriously with a smirk as he pinched Ike's cheek. The football star rolled his eyes and swatted Marth's hand away.

"Have we settled on a movie?" Ike asked as he turned around, only to find that their friends were already buying their tickets from the ticket booth.

"HEY!" shouted Ike. The others turned around and waved their tickets with wry grins. Roy and Zelda knew their lovers enough to have already bought their tickets to avoid any unnecessary drama. The group filed into the theater with smiles and laughter in eager anticipation for the movie.

* * *

A few hours later, the group meandered out into the theaters rather vacant parking lot. The movie was pretty good they agreed on, although Ike had gotten defensive that there was a lot more they should've included from the game series it was based upon and not a certain assassination friendly game. Link was minding his own business and walking at a pleasant pace while discussing some of his favorite parts with Kip.

"Oh great…a knife thrower with a conscience…" Kip and Link burst out in laughter together.

"I think I might have to practice some of those moves for-""WAH!" Link was cut off by a yelp from someone and a sudden force slamming into him. The blonde tumbled forwards and rolled down the grassy slope with another object tumbling with him in a tangled mess of limbs. The blonde opened his eyes once he stopped moving, and despite his glasses having been knocked loose; Link was smart enough to know who was on top of him and who's lips were pressing against his, and who's ass he was unintentionally squeezing.

Pit…

JP stood at the hill's crest behind the rest of her group and pumped her fist victoriously. Roy nudged Marth and grinned mischievously at his boyfriend.

'_Oh gods…oh gods…oh gods…kissing Pit! WhadoIdowhadoIdo' _Link's mind sputtered. The angel's eyes opened finally and those ice blue eyes glimmered with fear, embarrassment, and something else that Link wasn't quite sure. Their cheeks were flushed and neither had made much of a movement except Link's hand squeezed tentatively, eliciting a soft moan from Pit, as the blonde tried pushing the angel off of him. Heart's were racing and emotions were swirling through the night air as the two simply stared at each other.

"Whooo Pit! You dog! You're a daring one aren't you!" Ike hollered from the hill. The blonde mentally cursed his best friend and JP for being a lummox and a conniving witch. He would've eventually told Pit his feelings regardless of how the angel felt…it…just needed time. Then again…this might've been just the nudge he needed (and Pit's too).

* * *

_Well I hope you enjoyed it in all it's bahumbug glory. Reviews, criticism, ideas, all that stuff you can add after reading the chapter are my motivation :3_

I'll return soon with the next installment so long as I don't hit another wall again ;;

~Beefeh


End file.
